The Red Heiress
by Experiment Designation Nova
Summary: I lived a simple life. I died a simple death. Yet curiosity made me an unwilling pawn in some else's game. I became the Heiress of abnormality.
1. Chapter 1

_Story Type: Magi SI AU_

 _Synopsis:_ I lived a simple life. I died a simple death. Yet curiosity made me an unwilling pawn in some else's game. I became the Heiress of abnormality.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and characters.

* * *

Chapter 1

The World I(Forcefully) Migrated To

Seven lives, six names, five bodies, four hearts, three births, two souls, one death.

Blood splattered against the wall. The hole that housed my heart gaped openly at the fool that held the gun. At least it was quick. At least I didn't have to suffer. At least I didn't have to hear my mother scream (even though she said she wouldn't). The deed was done.

I slipped away.

I hoped I was remembered. That last couple of seconds before he blew my chest cavity onto the disgusting wall behind me (hopefully _now_ someone will clean it, with bleach. Not just with water.) I hoped I was loved enough not to be forgotten. If not, that would honestly suck. I already knew my mother despite her stories would cry and my uncles, especially the elder one, would be unable to cope.

Then guilt settled in my stomach. The barrel aimed at my chest. (I was innocent of your crime.) At that moment I felt this undeniable guilt. As though it was my fault that this boy-child, barely a man, decided for me the time I left this world. That did nothing to squash it.

I felt guilty about leaving my mother behind.

I felt guilty in depriving her of her only child.

I felt guilty _for_ being her only child.

I felt guilty for dying before her.

I felt guilty for dying.

The boy-child with his hand shaking in fear (he'd never taken a life before. _So why now mine?_ ) The boy-child looking at me with fractured determination (he'd made up his mind). Closed his finger around the soft metal, there was no way it could be hard, and pushed it back. The metal pierced the air and sank into my flesh. Ripping it a part and casting aside what it believed did not belong there. It took less time to draw a breath. It took less time to scream for help. It took an infinite amount of time for my soul to rip itself from flesh and a body to tumble to the ground.

It took him forever to say he was sorry.

I was seventeen.

I was not home.

I was protected from the violence of the world by 166 square miles.

I was _not_ protected from the human mind.

Yet I still existed. And those who exist are powerful in their own right. To exist is meaningful. For a being to exist is an unforeseen variable that allows for the mechanisms of a plan and of power to never have a stable flow.

And so I became a conundrum, I existed.

" _Push!"_

I knew I was selfish.

Mostly I was lazy but at times I exhibited that inane human selfishness we can never truly get rid of.

I was dead.

Yet I was alive.

Somewhere, somewhere very far away I still existed. A tiny part of myself was being born. A tiny part that was still alive. I could feel it. The tiny heart going _pitter patter_ resembling rain hitting a window pane. It wavered for a slight moment and then it began to beat again. Reaching out I touched it. It jumped. I giggled softly. It felt like butterfly wings brushing against the palm of my hand.

I gripped it. Honestly, a bit scared. It was me. Yet it was not. It was everything I wanted to be and yet not. It was…it was a dream. To bitter and too sweet, to happy and too sad and to perfect and too imperfect but it was real.

" _Push!_ "

And it was soon gone. I needed to choose. Just like that little boy. Just like that man-child.

So I did.

I squeezed it, holding on as tightly as I could. I saw its journey was nearly at an end and I was going with it. I was going where it was going. I was going live as it lived. I took a breath and the little heart stopped beating, the little being stopped existing.

Then the heart started beating again. It was strong and healthy. This time however, I noted I was all alone. I was warm and alone. The tiny being had disappeared. Then I realised that it hadn't. It encompassed me. It clung to _my_ being. The tiny clean slate was still there but it was different now. It was littered with indents. Tiny pinpricks of a future already lived bordered by a past that was waiting to be created.

The slate was me. Dirty, soiled and already written upon.

Yet the slate was not me. Clean, unsoiled and ready to be written on.

I gave an indignant cry as my skin was bombarded with a cold, scratchy material and someone above me laughed. It was a tired but happy laugh. The material encompassed me completely binding my hands to my chest making me uncomfortably warm but safe. Another laugh came. This time it was soft and cold. As though what it wanted had been fulfilled.


	2. The Pawn

_Story Type: Magi SI AU_

 _Synopsis:_ I lived a simple life. I died a simple death. Yet curiosity made me an unwilling pawn in some else's game. I became the Heiress of abnormality.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and characters. Shinobu Ohtaka © Magi

* * *

Chapter 2

 _The Pawn_

She was hideous.

The tiny creature that she gave birth to was in fact the ugliest thing that her eyes had ever landed on. Yet, for some reason as the tiny creature screamed its lungs out as the midwife cradled the tiny raw and bloody body in her hands she couldn't help but love it. She let loose a soft and happy laugh. She was tired. Yes, drained from the exertion of pushing that tiny creature out into this world. But she was so indiscernibly happy. She stretched out her arms. Her eyes focused solely on the crying creature.

 _Her baby,_ her mind whispered to her. The words sounded almost foreign almost as though they should not be true. Yet they were. Yet she could say with the utmost joy and happiness, " _my beautiful baby girl._ "

She held her close. The blanket that she was wrapped in confined her and she disliked it. Her tiny face was twisted in displeasure but she did not cry. She had stopped when the midwife had handed her over. She had pushed one tiny hand out of the blanket and her wrinkly fingers curled in the air. It was like she was reaching for something. Almost like an invisible thread that only she could hope to see.

She stared down at the tiny creature. Her heart fluttered. Fear creeped into her mind and she choked back scared tears. The hairs on her body, still damp from the sweat, stood up and she felt as though she was being watched. She felt as though the gaze of the world had shifted. That she had become source of unwanted attention. Her grip on the child in her arms tightened. She pressed her closer to her body as though trying to shield her from the attraction she had garnered.

Her body stiffened suddenly.

A sweet, soft breeze curled around her skin. Caressing her and gently kissing the child in her arms. It seemed to carry only good intentions. Yet she heard it. She heard the evil that hid within it. She heard the soft, gentle laugh of _that woman._ Her fingers curled into the blanket digging into the skin of tiny form that lay within it.

The child squirmed. She stared down at her. Her father's eyes looked back her. Bile rose in her throat. She had hoped that she would look nothing like him. She had hoped she would be a carbon copy of her. It would have made hiding her so much easier. The only thing she had hoped she would inherit from him was his wits, his intellect. She had hoped this would have been easy.

"Maia, when can I leave?" she asked sharply and the midwife glanced at her.

"Not for several days. Not only do you have to regain your strength but the caravan will not be here till two days over." Maia stated lowly.

She nodded.

"I can trust you will not breathe a word of _this_ or _the child's parentage?_ " she asked swiftly.

The midwife snorted. Glancing over her with a critical eye she scoffed.

"Speak of what? Of you appearing at my doorstep ready to burst and needing to leave the mainland as soon as your child is born. Acting as though you have angered the Oracle and seek now to escape his wrath? Giving birth to a child with a hair and eyes the colour of-"

" _Maia!_ " she snarled and the midwife snapped her mouth shut and regarded her warily.

"I will say nothing, child. I only pray you know what you are doing Aisha, I only pray." Maia told her.

Aisha sighed heavily her eyes drifting back to the child in her arms. She shifted her. "Please let us not speak of this now. I-I…" Aisha swallowed heavily.

She looked up at the midwife and whispered, "This will be last you see of me. I will not return here. I am truly sorry for asking so much and giving so little. I truly am. But I cannot speak of things, _not here_ , not where _she_ is most prominent."

Maia stared at her. Silence settled between the two women and the child in the younger's arms blinked lazily up at them.

Her fingers stretched above her head. A look of wonder gracing her tiny wrinkly features and for a split second a light illuminated the tiny house. A butterfly the colour of snow with a hue of gold sat on her finger. Aisha watched with baited breath at what would result from it. Nothing happened. Nothing in the passing second happened. Then slowly and purposefully she watched in horror as the golden light dimmed.

It sputtered like a flame. The butterfly grew heavy, fat and contorted. It beat its wings almost as though to take flight. Yet it did not leave and Aisha wished that it did. She watched as the glow so beautiful and soft erased itself from the room. She watched as the butterfly grew black, a rich midnight colour, and then take flight.

She stared down at the child in her arms. The child whose face had morphed into one of sadness and fear and without wondering if she would be understood she hissed frightfully, _"_ _Never touch them!_ "

Her eyes flickered up to Maia. The woman stood staring at the two in fear. Her mouth opened and the without thinking gasped sharply, "Oh Solomon! Aisha, what have done?"

"I created a pawn."

Maia stumbled away from her, away from her and the child. Her hand was clasped over her mouth.

"She should not be _here_! Not now. Not in this place or in this time." Maia whispered dully. "Get rid of it! Kill it! Leave it to die! _It must be not exist!_ Take it to the oracle and see what he says-"

"I will leave with the caravan when it comes. It will take me to the port and I will disappear. You will forget this." Aisha overrode her and Maia stared at her before whispering to herself, _"_ _madness"_.

Turning to the unusually quiet child in her arms Aisha whispered, " I cannot speak to you the true name of the man who brought you hear or the name he has given to you but I will give you the one you must always use and I beg of my little one you let it be your creed. I will name you…"

Alexandria.

 _Defender of man._


	3. The Birth of Calamity

_Story Type: Magi SI AU_

 _Synopsis:_ I lived a simple life. I died a simple death. Yet curiosity made me an unwilling pawn in some else's game. I became the Heiress of abnormality.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and characters. Shinobu Ohtaka © Magi

* **Words in italics are spoken but not understood by the OC.**

 ***Sorry for chapter shortness had serious writer's block and Uni sucks all creativity from me but this fic is not dead.**

* * *

Chapter 3

 _The Birth of Calamity_

The sound of birds chirping awoke me.

They had appeared again. It was like I was a magnet that attracted them to my person. They dipped close enough for me to reach out and touch them before they rose back into the air before doing it all over again. I watched them. My eyes following their flight path with vague interest. They began their descent once again. This time they came closer much closer. They hovered over my nose.

An inch existed between me and them.

An inch between their soft golden light and my dark skin.

An inch between the permanent extinction of that beauty golden gold and the corrupted black they would become if I touched them.

It had been disorienting. Not, the being born thing. Though that had also been disorienting but much more _disgusting_ than anything else. No, the butterflies' constant companionship had been disorienting. It was like they loved me. For all the good my new mother had done in shooing them away and glaring at them into nonexistence the glowing birds always came back. They always hovered just out of my reach. But they were consistent.

They were the first things that I saw.

The first things I felt.

The first things that I feared.

Tears prickled in my eyes. The image of the butterfly contorting and becoming heavy and discoloured had scared me. Even when my new mother had yelled at in fear it had not bothered me as much as what I had done. I felt a sob build in my chest. A rush of emotions overpowering me. My bottom lip wobbled and tears spilled onto my cheeks and an unholy wail sprang from lips. The butterflies retracted a bit. They jumped back out of surprise. The chirping dying as my wails increased. They drooped a bit before disappearing.

" _Be silent you unnatural child!"_ The shriek startled me much more than the words since I couldn't exactly understand either way.

Bustling into the room was the old hag. Her eyes were narrowed and glaring at me. But for all her anger and hatred she only came as far as the door. Stopping and glaring in as though I had so sort of disease.

 _"_ _I don't why Aisha brought you here. She should have killed you in the womb the moment she knew she was carrying a_ _ **forsaken child.**_ _You are a shame. Unnatural as they come."_ She hissed from her position at the door.

I continued crying unimpeded. She growled. Walking away from the door and disappearing from sight before reappearing and entering the room. Stalking up to me she leant over the edge of the little bed I was nestled in.

 _"_ _You must die. There is no place for a_ _ **damned child**_ _for a_ _ **child steeped in depravity**_ _. You are_ _ **disgusting**_ _._ _ **A cursed existence.**_ " She snapped.

She snapped forward. A sudden fluid movement that I had not expected from her. She was fast and I barely had time to cry out in surprise. Her fingers were outstretched and encircled around my neck. Squeezing as tightly as she possibly could. I gurgled. My eyes squeezed shut as my breathing became increasingly difficult.

" _You are a_ _ **disgusting creature.**_ _Corruption born in human flesh. Aisha should have killed you but I suppose it rest on me to right the wrong."_

My hands sprung up and curled my fingers into her arms. Muscles weak and nails none existent I tried to dig into her skin, it did nothing as and she pushed down even harder. Screams built up in my throat and I fought to get them out. They escaped as scattered pants and cries.

Black dots formed in my eyes and my vision darkened. My fingers still clawed at her arms as she continued to push down on me. I felt my heart beat in my chest. It scared me. I felt every contraction of the small muscle keeping me alive.

Every…

…Single..

…...Beat.

Until it stopped. Fear coursed through me. The moment my heart skipped a beat panic set in. Pure unadulterated panic. My body went numb. My senses dimmed. Then out of the silence I heard them. The butterfly's gathering. A great mass of them surging towards me. The beat of their wings and the chirping became a symphony of noise in my ears.

The pressure disappeared and I opened my eyes. Gasping for air I stared at her. The rukh had appeared. The entire room was flooded a golden light. Thousands of the rukh had appeared. Creating a barrier between me and the old hag. They flowed upwards to the ceiling and the light dimmed. Each of the rukh that had been summoned brushed against the wood that stood above me and bleed itself of the beautiful gold that they had appeared in. Turning into a rich black colour.

The hag stared at me in fear. Shoving herself onto the doorpost she hissed at me, " _you should not have been born. You are a sickness that's should not exist in this world. Wither and die and purge this world of your_ _ **filth.**_ "

* * *

 _Unknown_

 _"_ _We have done it my children! We have created a proxy for our father. A child to herald his coming into his coming into this world! We will usurper the false king and his proxy! We will plunge this world into darkness. We have given birth to Calamity!"_ a woman's voice proclaimed to a watching audience.

Her eyes closed and head tilted back so that her long pitch black touched the soft peach cushions she sat on. Those before her bowed in reverence. The white cloths covering their faces brushing against the carpet covered floor. Tears leaked from the woman's closed eyes. creating tiny rivulets of black as her mascara softened and mingled with the salty water.

 _"My lady Arba, your proxy has appeared."_


End file.
